


Clucky

by mrbubbles



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbubbles/pseuds/mrbubbles
Summary: Alfie Solomons x Female Reader





	Clucky

“You need to relax, Alf. You’ve been at it all day,” Alfie grunted in response. “You’re going to work yourself into an early grave, love.”

 

“M’fine,”

 

“Tea?”

 

“S’nice,” Y/N sighed, and left to put the kettle on. It was supposed to be one of their rare relaxing days, but Alfie decided that he needed to add more work to his already toppling plate. The stress was causing the psoriasis along the top of his face to break out more than usual. 

 

Poor man. 

 

Carrying the tea tray up to the office, Y/N bumped the door open with her hip. Alfie was scratching at the dry skin as she set the tray down.

 

“Knock it off,” Y/N smacked his hand away. 

 

“Oi!” He dropped his pen and glared at her. 

 

“Ooh, I’m terrified. Shaking in my boots, I am.”

 

“You wound me,” He placed his hand over his heart. 

 

“You know me, as heartless as can be. Shame on me for stopping my husband from disfiguring his handsome face. Shame, shame,” She slapped the tops of her hands lightly in jest.

 

“Heartless, souless. Some would even say…the worst.” Alfie grabbed Y/N by the forearm and swung her to his lap. He let out a small, pained grunt. 

 

“Sound like a right git for marrying a woman like that,” Alfie pinched her waist, making her squirm and giggle. Alfie groaned once more in pain. 

 

“Don’t go breakin’ down on me, old man,” Y/N pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. “I still need you yet,”

 

“Nah, you’d be just fine without me,”

 

“You stop that, Alfie. You can’t go unless I tell ya to. Said so in your vows, you did,” He grunted.

 

“I did, didn’t I?” He pulled Y/N close to his chest, her head resting just under his his chin. 

 

“Mmhmm. Gonna need to get some cream on that,” Y/N ran her hand through the hair at the nape of his neck. 

 

“Don’t fuss,”

 

“You like it when I fuss,”

 

“You think that I like it when you fuss. You like to feel clucky,”

 

“I do not!” He gave her a look.

 

“Leg’s actin’ up,”

 

“I could give you a massage,” He raised an eyebrow and grunted.

 

“Clucky,” Y/N narrowed her eyes at her husband.

 

“Oh, you poor sod. Having a clucky wife at home to wait on you hand and foot. To help with the ailments you seem to be racking up. How do you ever sleep at night you poor man? What a tortured life you must live,”

 

“I know you’ve been itchin’ for a babe,” Y/N’s chin tilted down, but Alfie’s hand caught it and tilted it back up. “None of that,”

 

“We’ve just been trying for so long, Alf,”

 

“If it happens, it happens. If it doesn’t, it doesn’t. Let’s just get one thing straight, right, I am not opposed to a rigorous…routine, until then,” Alfie’s plush lips captured Y/N’s.

 

“You are a hound, Mr. Solomons,”


End file.
